


Взгляды и чувства

by Mariza



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: "Расчетливость и бессердечность капитана Монастарио поражают не меньше, чем красота. И, к сожалению, нисколько не умаляют страсти, питаемой к нему с первой же встречи".
Relationships: Alejandro de la Vega/Enrique Sanchez Monasterio, Enrique Sanchez Monasterio/Diego de la Vega
Kudos: 6





	Взгляды и чувства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Детской классики.

Совершенство.  
Именно эта мысль проносится в голове, когда он впервые видит его. До глупости романтичная, неуместная и непозволительная для человека его положения... особенно — по отношению к мужчине.  
Но иных слов, столь же подходящих этому незнакомцу, рассудок подобрать не в силах.  
— О, дон Алехандро! — приветствует его дон Луис. — Рад видеть вас. Как прошла поездка?  
— Утомительно, но успешно, — он пожимает протянутую руку, принуждая себя перевести взгляд на старого приятеля. — Надеюсь, и у вас все благополучно?  
Короткая фраза порождает бесконечный круговорот обмена новостями и светскими любезностями. Едва ли не половина из присутствующих считает своим долгом подойти и поприветствовать его. Но этот ритуал привычен и вполне позволяет искоса поглядывать на незнакомца, почти не отвлекаясь от разговора.

Совершенство.  
Он высок и хорошо сложен, в развороте широких плеч чувствуется сила. Молод — но виски уже тронула седина, говорящая, что ее обладатель добывал чины кровью, а не золотом. На угольно-черных волосах она напоминает отточено-небрежный мазок художника.  
Вежливая улыбка не сходит с его лица, но Алехандро мог бы поклясться, что это всего лишь маска. Что же она таит за собой?

— В Лос-Анджелесе новые люди?  
— О, это наш новый комендант. Всего неделю, как приехал, но уже взялся за дело, — одобрения в голосе дона Луиса не слышно, но и недовольства тоже. Он, как всегда, осторожен в оценках. — Идемте, я вас представлю.

Незнакомец как раз заканчивает разговор с доном Начо, оборачивается — и Алехандро едва не сбивается с шага под пристальным взглядом ярко-голубых глаз. Стоило бы сравнить их с весенним небом, но нет — слишком уж внимательно, оценивающе смотрит на него новый комендант.

— Позвольте представить… — Слова доносятся будто бы издалека. — Дон Алехандро де ла Вега. Капитан Энрике Санчес Монастарио.

***

Расчетливость и бессердечность капитана Монастарио поражают не меньше, чем красота. И, к сожалению, нисколько не умаляют страсти, питаемой к нему с первой же встречи.  
Иногда кажется, что Монастарио знает о его чувствах. И тогда Алехандро сковывает ужас: ведь если решит, что игра стоит свеч, если пообещает, поманит… Он не устоит — и ни молитвы, ни воспоминания о покойной жене, ни понятия о чести и долге не обуздают телесную жажду…

Последняя надежда Алехандро — сын.  
Диего всегда был упорным и отважным, добивался своего, не отступая перед трудностями. Он станет опорой и примером, укрепит отцовский дух, слабеющий перед искушением.  
Диего возвращается по первой же просьбе, но Алехандро не узнает своего сына в этом изнеженном щеголе, то и дело хватающемся за книгу. Неужели за три года человек способен так измениться? Неужели в нем не осталось ничего прежнего?

Может, и осталось, думает Алехандро однажды.  
Дом полон гостей, обойти коменданта приглашением было невозможно, даже если ни один из присутствующих не рад ему. Диего уже развлек дам стихами и музыкой и под каким-то предлогом удалился, а теперь замер на балконе, настолько погруженный в свои мысли, что не замечает ничего и никого вокруг.  
Для Алехандро не секрет, что сын оказался подвержен тому же пороку, что и он сам. Но Диего смотрит на Монастарио жадно, расчетливо и оценивающе — совсем не так, как возвышенный поэт смотрел бы на предмет своего томления.  
Скорее, как кот, подбирающийся к добыче.  
Или как лис.


End file.
